Violent Drunk Sex Abuse Threatened Arrested
by MariskaIceTSVU2018
Summary: Olivia is getting abuse by her husband Elliot Stabler and plus she get some news about her father and her daughter who got raped by her former husband Elliot Stabler and her and new boyfriend Fin finally confess to everyone that they are a couple.
1. Chapter 1

So, Elliot and Olivia been married for 10 years and then one day he gets home drunk and he asks his wife where is his dinner for tonight and she told him that he must get it himself because she pregnant with his daughter and son. So, she went to go to bed but he told her that she better does it or get a spanking with a paddle for the next 3 months and she did it and after that, she went to the bathroom and call her father and tell him that every day since they got married that he physical, sexual, and mental abuse her. Plus, she told her father that he (Elliot) said that if she tells anyone that he is abusing her and he said that he will kill you and my mother. So he knocks on the bathroom door and ask her to come out and she said she is coming and so she put her phone on mute and put it in her pocket and came out and he hit her very hard that she fell on the floor and she picks herself up and ask her husband why he is being a violent, drunk, abusive rapist and he said that he doing this and he (Elliot) said the reason he is doing it because you went behind my back and cheated on me with Fin and she said no she didn't cheat on him and he shows her a picture of her and Fin making out in our living room. So plus, he threatened her by killing her parents or her best friend and so she asks him may she lay down and go to sleep and he said yes you may wife. They both are detectives, but he is in a higher rank than her and them both work in the same precinct with her adopted father.

They work for the New York Police Department in the Special Victims Unit. So, after that he left to go to the store and brought her some flowers and some chocolates and she picks up the phone and unmute the phone and she said hello, are you still their dad, and he said yes, I am pumpkin. Did you hear what he said? and did to me after I put you on mute? and he said yes, I did pumpkin? And so, dad when are you going to pick him up and he said soon pumpkin.

So, when is that dad when it gets worse than what he did to today? So at work Elliot was working with Nick because his wife is on desk duty because she pregnant and so she ask her dad would he likes to out for lunch and he said yes he would and so they went out and when they came back her husband ask where was she and she said she went out with her father and that she can do whatever she wants to do without you around and so they left to go home and they stop by his ex-wife to pick up the kids to stay with them and then they ask the kids what they want for dinner? and they said they want Chinese so on the way home they stop to get the food.


	2. Chapter 2

So, when they got home and he told his kids to wash up for dinner and when they finish and they sit at the table and at their dinner and talk about how was their day and later he asks his wife to ask the kids do they need help with their homework. After that, he said come to the living room after you check on the kids and she said yes sir. When his wife came back from the kid's room and he told her (angrily) to get on her knees and she said no because she pregnant with his kids and then he forced her to her knees and force her to give him a back massage. So, after that, he told her to go to their room and wait for him and so he went to his daughter Lizzie room and he asks her what she still doing up. She said that she must finish this project on what she wants to be when she grows up. After that he grabs his daughter by her hair and forces her to have sex with him and slap her very hard and it left a bruise then after he left her room.

So, he went to his sons Dickie & Eli room and ask them what are they doing and they said they are helping each other with their homework. So, he told them that they need to go to bed because we have a big day tomorrow and that we are having a cookout with friends and family. So tomorrow I want you two to clean y'all bedroom and clean the living room okay sons and they had said yes dad. After he left his son's room he heads to his and Olivia room and she was sleep and he snuck under the cover and put his arm around his wife and she move his hand back to his side and got up to pee and when she came back she slept as far as possible from him because she fears him. So, the next day he got up very early and got his kids up and told them to start cleaning up the house because they are having guests over.


	3. Chapter 3

The family finish cleaning the house for their guests and so the first people to arrive was his oldest two daughters. The next set of people to arrive is Fin, Munch, Nick, Amanda & Cragen and after that Casey, Alex, & Melinda and after them was Kathy and her husband Kareem Reinhardt and Cragen wife Lynna. So, everyone enjoys themselves except for Olivia and Lizzie because they feared Elliot because he threatened them if they tell he will kill one of their best friends because they told and so they both try to enjoy themselves. Their family ask them what wrong and Elliot is looking at them to make sure they don't tell anyone. After the cookout, everyone starts to leave and Cragen and his wife stayed to help clean up and start asking Elliot what wrong with Lizzie and your wife and he said that he doesn't know and he was lying to his boss and father-in-law. So, the next day at the precinct was quiet because no new cases came in so the everyone decide it until finally, a case came in about 18 years old girl named Gianna Welye[1] said someone raped her and the captain came out said to Nick and Fin go talk to the victim. After that the reason he sent Nick and Fin because the victim said the person who raped her was Detective Elliot Stabler.

So Cragen[2] called IAB Lt. Tucker to come pick up Elliot Stabler for interview then he asks Olivia to come into his office and ask her has Elliot been in the office the whole time and she said no he hasn't been in the office the whole time okay thanks. Plus, you might want to go ahead and press charges on Elliot because he is going to prison because he raped an 18 years old girl name is Gianna Welye. So, Olivia was shocked when she heard that name because she remembers that she gave up her daughter 16 years ago, and she gave up her daughter when she was 2 years old and she names her Gianna Benson. So, she asks her captain what happen to her and he said that your ex-husband rape her and beat her up and she was freaked out and collapsed in her father's arms. So, he called for an ambulance to come and so when the ambulance arrived they put Liv in the ambulance and drove to Mercy General Hospital and after that everyone meet at the hospital because Olivia collapsed at the precinct. While at the hospital waiting for the doctor gives us results on how she doing and finally the doctor came out and ask for the family of Olivia Benson Cragen-Stabler[3]. Plus, everyone stood and said we are is there an Elliot Stabler or Donald Cragen here then Cragen said he is right here and said that whatever you said to me you can say to her coworkers okay. Plus, after the doctor said yes sir what wrong with her and the doctor said that her babies are okay that she was dehydrated and she was hurt badly on her back because of a paddle.

So, she is going to make a healthy and full recovery and she will need about 2 months of bed rest and make sure to keep her stress level to a minimum and plus she makes sure drink a lot of fluids. After that Cragen ask can he see her and the doctor said yes you may tell her that she can leave once we check her vitals later okay and so they left to go to her room. When they got to the door and went inside and saw that she was awake and she ask her father what happened and he told her that she collapsed at the precinct. When he told her about the girl was raped by your ex-husband and when he said the girl name and you were shocked and collapsed in my arms. So, she asks her father when can she leave and he told her when the doctor come back and check your vitals okay pumpkin and dad the reason I collapsed of the victim's name is because the victim is my daughter and I gave her to a couple who the last name is Welye because I couldn't raise her because I was a single and in the academy to be a detective. So, my best friend and her husband names are Josh and Tariquidar Welye[4] and I have not seen my daughter since she was 2 years old. When she told her father about her daughter she gave up and he asks his daughter would you like me to take you to see your 18 years old daughter and she said yes daddy.

So, when they get to the victim's room and Olivia knocks on the door and Gianna said to come in and Olivia and Cragen open the door and went in the room and Gianna said hello there who are you and Olivia said that I am your biological mother that you were adopted by my friend and roommate Taraquita and her husband Joshy Welye. So she ask Olivia who is her biological father is and she said it is Fin Tutuola[5] and so her adopted father Cragen ask what happen when you first found out you were pregnant and I told him and he told me to have an abortion and so Fin and I and had a one thing led to another and then we never saw each other again until he came to work for you and so then I had you until I realize that I can't take care of you while I was going to the academy and so I gave you up to friend and her husband and they have been sending me picture of you on your birthday and so that was okay for me. So first let me tell him then we talk about what going to happen okay Gianna and she said yes mom and after that she and Cragen left to go to the precinct. When they got their Tucker and Melinda was there and so Cragen ask them why are they here and they said to see both of you. Plus, after that so they went inside of Cragen office and Tucker said that the reason he is here is because yesterday I went to go see Warner for familial match against mine and someone else DNA.


	4. Chapter 4

This morning I got the results and the answer to that is in this folder and the reason is because I Sergeant Edward Tucker[1] is the biological father of Olivia Benson. The reason is because I was Serena Benson boyfriend before and we had sex and then she got raped. So, she didn't think I was the baby father so she left me and had the baby and she did not let me see you on the day you were born and she put a restraining order on me for I can't see you. So, I never knew you were my daughter until I first saw you at the precinct working on your paperwork and so here the results for you can keep and so Warner did a familial match to the victim in this case we are working on and the parents are Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuola. So Cragen called Detective Tutuola into his office to discuss this case and when he got in there and he saw Sgt. Ed Tucker, Dr. Melinda Warner[2], Olivia, and his boss Cragen and saw that Olivia and Sgt. Tucker hugging and crying. Plus, after that Fin ask what is going on and Olivia said that the reason you are in here is because I(Olivia) hid a secret from you and Fin said what do you mean that you hid a secret from me and she said that Gianna Welye is your biological daughter by your coworker Olivia Benson. So, Fin fainted and woke up on the couch wonder what happen and Olivia said to him that she told you that you and she have a child together who is our current case. He got up and slap Olivia in her face for hiding this secret and walked out and so Amanda followed her partner and ask him what just happen in Cragen office and he said that he just found out that he had a child with Olivia and plus I just slap Olivia for hiding our child as a secret.

So, Olivia ask Tucker may she call him Daddy Ed and he said sure you can sweetie pie and now Cragen asks Tucker do you want her to change her last name to your Tucker and he said no she doesn't have to change it. Plus, she loves you more than she loves me because I work with cops who hurts other cops and so she probably doesn't think I am capable of being her father and Cragen may you please give this letter to her when she gets home. So when it was time to go Olivia got a ride from her dad Cragen and he told her that she will be okay and when she got home Cragen gave her the letter that Tucker want to give her and the letter said that " ** _Dear Sweetie pie Olivia, I wish got to know you when you were younger because I have some presents for you because I knew if I ever see you again I can give it to you and so here is my address and plus you have a half-sister named Kataportia Tucker_** ** _[3]_** __ ** _and her in college at NYU and her mother died 3 years ago ,from Stage 3 lung cancer. Plus, you are my oldest child who follows in my footsteps on being a cop and you are going get through this with your family and friends helping you get past the violent, drunk, abusive rapist named Elliot Stabler_** _ **[4]**_ ** _." Love, Daddy (Edward Tucker)_**. After she read the letter from her biological father and she ask her adopted father does she look like Tucker and he said yes you do and dad may you take me to see Kathy because I must tell her something about why (me and Lizzie) were scared at the cookout the other day and he said okay. When we got to Kathy's house and she knocks on the door and Kathy open the door and she ask may she talk to you about what wrong with Lizzie and about what happened the day before the cookout and she said yes you may come in.

So Olivia told Kathy that the reason her and Lizzie were scared at the cookout because Elliot had abuse us, had rape us and threaten us and he slap us and he make sure we don't tell anyone or he kill our best friend or our parents and so right now he being charge of 2 counts of rape, 1 count of statutory rape, 3 counts of sexual assault, 3 counts of physical abuse because I am pressing charges against him and he has raped my 18 years old daughter who I just met mid this afternoon. Kathy was shocked to hear why her daughter and her best friend get hurt and abuse by her ex-husband and she lets Olivia cry on her shoulders because it is painful to hear the news about what he did to her daughter and stepdaughter and Cragen let Olivia stay at Kathy's for the night.

The next day was Elliot's arraignment and Olivia and Gianna went to his arraignment and Olivia had with her is her adopted father, her biological father, her biological daughter, her best friend Kathy Reinhardt[5], and her stepchildren. The arraignment has started with the arraignment judge saying that I am shocked to see you on the opposite side of the courtroom and as a suspect/ defendant and lets begin what does the people request for bail and we request remand your honor because he is a flight risk and the reason for that hit abuse, assault, and rape his wife, his daughter, and his wife's daughter and the defense argue that he is not a flight risk and be should ror and so the judge said that he will be remanded until trial.


	5. Chapter 5

The trial is in a month and so he is mad at his soon-to-be ex-wife Olivia for telling people that he is a violent, drunk, abusive, rapist and he is in Rikers awaiting trial. While doing that, he see his enemy who is now his friend Lowell Harris and he asks Lowell does he want to get revenge on Olivia who was Katrina and he said yes I do but first. You must get put on as witness on the defense and tell the jury how she (Olivia) have started putting the moves on me and that she had ask for sex and that she is just using her pregnancy as in an excuse in not having sex with her husband. The next day Olivia and Gianna had to meet up with Fin to talk about what going to happen and she told Gianna that she is a second mother to the Stabler's children because their mother is married and don't want be bother with her children. When Olivia and Gianna got to where they were meeting Fin they saw him and sat down and met her father then he told his daughter that he has a son name Ken Randall and that he want her to meet his son Ken and his family and she (Gianna) said okay dad and so Gianna and Olivia follow Fin to his son's house and so she introduced herself to her brother and when his father call to tell him that he has a sister by a close friend who is a kind friend. Plus, when they got to Ken's house and Fin told Olivia that she should wait a few minutes before coming in and she ask him why because he thinks I am still single okay. After 10 minutes of waiting she knocked on Ken's door and Fin answers the door and so Fin and Olivia have a surprise to tell their daughter and his son and so when they got to the living room and they told the kids that they are dating.  
A month later, the trial is about to start and the lawyers start their opening arguments and the people start by saying that the victims in this case is meaningful and one of the victims who been in this same court millions of time and she been through some ups and downs and so she has a lot of support with her today and she is ready to put this rapist who she'd call husband in jail. Now the judge said let here it for the defense and so the defense start by saying that the defendant is and was dedicated cop turned rapist and that he is ready to fight and win this case and go home and make love with his wife. Now the judge said let start the trial with the people and bring up your first witness and the people call Detective Olivia Benson Cragen- Stabler and so the people ask her questions like when was the first time the defendant abuse you and she said that the first time he abuse her right after they got married. So, he said that if I told anyone he will kill my parents and my best friend who is his ex-wife and so after that he will take me to the store and force me to buy and get diapers and baby bottles for when I have a punishment. If I told anyone and so I learn to not to tell anyone until now and so I hope the defendant go to prison for abuse and the defense, ask her what happen at your time undercover at Sealview and she said I plead the fifth and the people said objection relevant; how is that relevant to this case nothing further; next question was does the defendant do to make you comply to his demands and she said he would threaten or punish me and that why I would comply.  
So, the people call their next witness and that is Lizzie Stabler and the people ask her questions like when was the last time the defendant abuse you and she said the day before our family cookout and the defense ask her does she still love her father and she said that she wish her father didn't abuse her for she can stay a virgin until marriage but now I hate my father. The people call their last witness and that is Gianna Welye and the people ask her questions like do you know who raped you and she said yes and pointed at the defendant Elliot Stabler Sr. and the defense ask her does she know who her biological parents are and she said yes and they are Detective Olivia Benson Cragen-Stabler and Detective Fin Tutuola. The judge ask does the people have any other witness and they said no and so the judge told the defense to start on his witnesses.


	6. Chapter 6

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"The defense call his first witness and that is Captain Donald Cragen and when the defense got up and ask Captain Cragen does he knows that the defendant abuse his wife and Captain Cragen said that he did know that the defendant abuse his wife and then the people got up and ask Captain Cragen how long have you known Detective Elliot Stabler and Captain Cragen said that he known Detective Elliot Stabler for almost 2 decades. So, the defense call his next witness and that is Detective Odafin Tutuola and when the defense got up and ask Detective Tutuola what is your relationship with Detective Olivia Benson Cragen-Stabler and Detective Tutuola said that his relationship with Detective Olivia Benson Cragen-Stabler is very special person because eventhough she is pregnant and I will help her and our daughter get justice by a rapist who I used to call friend./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"So, the people got up and ask Detective Tutuola are you and Detective Olivia Benson Cragen- Stabler a couple and he said yes, we are a couple. So the defense call his next witness and that is Detective Elliot Stabler and when the defense got up and ask Detective Elliot Stabler are you mad at your wife Detective Elliot Stabler and he said yes I am furious and mad at my wife for accusing me of abusing her and the people got up and ask Detective Elliot Stabler are you making any friends in prison while you were awaiting trial to start and Detective Elliot Stabler said yes and his name is Lowell Harris and one day myself and Lowell are going to get revenge on my second soon-to-be ex-wife. So the defense calls his last witness and that is Inmate Lowell Harris and when the defense got up and ask Lowell Harris why are you testifying today and Lowell Harris said to tell the jury that Elliot Stabler is a hard worker and that his wife is a liar and that she was making the moves on him and making excuses because she is pregnant with his children, So when the people got up and ask Lowell Harris who told you to say those things and Lowell Harris said the defendant Elliot Stabler told me to say those words and that we will one day get our revenge on her once we get out. So both the defense and the prosecutor said their closing arguments and after that the jury had decided that on 2 counts of rape in the second degree we find the defendant guilty, 1 count of statutory rape in the first we find the defendant guilty, 2 counts of sexual assault in the first degree we find the defendant guilty, 1 count of sexual assault in the third degree we find the defendant guilty, and 3 counts of physical and sexual abuse in the second degree we find the defendant guilty. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"The judge thanks the jury for their time and service; after that the judge got ready for the sentencing and so let the defendant please rise and the judge said that Elliot Stabler you are sentence to Green Haven Correctional Facility for 45 years without possibility of parole. Olivia and Fin are ready to start their new lives without that's rapist Elliot Stabler and enjoy family and so they had a big family gathering at Kathy Reinhardt's house and they enjoy spending time with family. A month later, she decided to go back to work and she given a new partner name Azalea Walma and so Olivia and Azalea went out for lunch to get to know one another and after that they go back to the precinct and then a man come in and gave her something then he said that you been served then she went to Cragen's office and brought Fin and then Cragen called Tucker to meet them in Cragen's office. Once Tucker got there she (Olivia) told them that she being served and that Elliot is filing for custody and plus he want our children to come visit him in prison until they reach 18 years of age. Olivia ask her lawyer Bayard Ellisa style="mso-footnote-id: ftn1;" title="" href="file:/G:/VDSATA/Violent%20Drunk%20Sex%20Abuse%20Threatened%20Arrested%20UPDATED%20VERSION% #_ftn1" name="_ftnref1"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"!- [if !supportFootnotes]-span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"[1]/span/span!-[endif]-/span/span/a to help her out in this custody battle against her ex-husband and so she told her lawyer why her ex-husband is in jail and I want full custody of my unborn children and I don't want them to visit their father until they are 18 years of age. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"So Bayard told Olivia that he is trying to make sure you don't have to send your children to see their rapist father and that he doesn't get full custody of my children. So after that Olivia and Fin went to the precinct and told Cragen that Bayard Ellis is going to make sure Elliot doesn't get full custody and make me bring them to see them until they are 18 years of age. Plus Cragen ask Olivia and Fin have they seen their daughter since the trial and they said no and she (our daughter) has our numbers. So later Olivia and Gianna was out shopping, at the precinct and Fin called Tucker to come to the precinct and when Tucker got to the precinct and ask to speak with Detective Tutuola and so Tucker went to Detective Tutuola and ask why am I here and so Detective Tutuola and Tucker went to Captain Cragen's office and told them that he's thinking of proposing to Olivia. So Fin ask Cragen and Tucker for their blessing to marry Olivia and so Cragen and Tucker told Fin that you have our blessing on marrying Olivia and so Fin called Kathy and ask her may I invite all our friends and family over your house Kathy and she said yes you may Fin. Kathy ask why and he said he going to propose to Olivia and I want it done at your house okay Kathy; Fin and Kathy plans a big gathering of family and super close friends and Tucker brought his youngest daughter named Kataportia to the big family fathering and so Tucker introduced his daughters to each other. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"So a few minutes later, Fin walked up to Olivia and everyone gathered around them and Fin got on his knees and said a few words then he asked Olivia would you marry me and she said yes and everyone is happy for newly engaged couple. Elliot and Lowell are planning their escape and on the New York Times newspaper the New York's finest Olivia Benson and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola are newly engaged couple and so Fin ask his fiancée how is she feeling and she said yes I am feeling wonderful that I am engaged to my daughter father and happy to be marrying someone who knows how to cook. /span/p  
div style="mso-element: footnote-list;"  
div id="ftn1" style="mso-element: footnote;" /div  
/div 


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"So Elliot and Lowell ask their guard would he help out and their escape by helping us get out of here and he said yes he would help out. After that their guard gave them some burner cell phones to use to get their outside help and so after their guard left he (Elliot) and Lowell call their outside help. So Lowell called Matthew Parkera style="mso-footnote-id: ftn1;" title="" href="file:/G:/VDSATA/Violent%20Drunk%20Sex%20Abuse%20Threatened%20Arrested%20UPDATED%20VERSION% #_ftn1" name="_ftnref1"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"!- [if !supportFootnotes]-span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"[1]/span/span!-[endif]-/span/span/a and ask him to follow Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuola to see there every move and writes it down their routine and keep it until me and my friend escape and we have a new member of our team. So the new member of our team have got our friend Olivia Benson pregnant with twins and he got himself arrested by his old team because he raped her, her biological daughter, and his youngest daughter and his name is Elliot Stabler and plus he is my cell mate and so Elliot called his outside help and that is FBI Special Agent Dean Portera style="mso-footnote-id: ftn2;" title="" href="file:/G:/VDSATA/Violent%20Drunk%20Sex%20Abuse%20Threatened%20Arrested%20UPDATED%20VERSION% #_ftn2" name="_ftnref2"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"!- [if !supportFootnotes]-span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"[2]/span/span!-[endif]-/span/span/a and when he (Porter) answered he asked who is this and the person said this is Elliot Stabler who is in prison for 3 counts of rape and so Porter ask him (Elliot) how did you get my number and how you get a phone. So Elliot told Porter that he look you up and found your number and plus mine and Lowell Harris's guard gave it to us and plus I need your help because me and Lowell are going to escape and get our revenge on Olivia Benson and Odafin "Fin" Tutuola. Porter ask Elliot what his plans on getting Olivia and Fin and Elliot said that he doesn't know and so Porter told Elliot that he can hire someone to fix the cable but really install listening devices and hidden cameras in her house and plus I (Porter) can hire someone to be her OBGYN doctor assistant and so Elliot told Porter to do it please immediately. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"Elliot also told Porter to get in contact with a guy name Matthew Parker and this guy is a associate of Lowell Harris and he will be tracking Olivia and Fin every move and their routine. After Elliot's talk with Porter and told Lowell about what Porter going to do and after that they start planning their escape route and once that was done they told their guard and he said he will get started on his part he need to get ready. So 2 days later, Lowell and Elliot got into position and so Lowell was overdose with /prescription drugs and Elliot and another guard start fighting and Elliot lost got sent to the infirmary and got sent to the hospital at Bellevue. When they escape the hospital, they call their outside help to pick them up and when their outside help came and told them that the plan to get their soon to be prisoners is to make sure that their prisoners found out that Elliot Stabler and Lowell Harris has escape from prison. FBI Special Agent Dean Porter told Captain Cragen to tell Olivia that Elliot Stabler and Lowell Harris have escape from prison and so when Olivia and Fin found out their boss put them on protection details until they (Elliot and Lowell) are caught. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"Elliot and Lowell called Olivia and Fin and told them welcome home sweetcheeks and her lover and we will be seeing you two later. So Olivia when is your babies due and she said HEY ELLIOT you know when the babies are due and so later on Olivia called their captain and told them that Elliot and Lowell called them told them that they will see us later. So about 2 weeks later, Olivia and Fin and their lawyer are in family court for a custody battle and so Trevor Langan acts as Elliot's lawyer and after that the two lawyers gave their opening arguments on this case and so Olivia and Elliot both told the judge what they think and finally the judge decided that Olivia and Fin has full custody of her unborn children and that Elliot your parental rights are terminated. He (Elliot) ask his lawyer what just happened and his lawyer said that you lost all your rights to your children and because the judge terminate your parental rights. So 5 weeks later, Elliot and Lowell get their plan in motion to kidnap Olivia and her lover and their plan is to wait for them to go to sleep and make sure to have the code to the alarm. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"Matthew Parker and Dean Porter got a van and they park it down the street and they waited until Elliot called to say to come to the house. Elliot and Lowell injected the couple with sleeping dose and so after they got the couple in the van and they chained their feet and hands to the bottom of the van. Once they got to the warehouse they had a metal table standing up with straps and they strapped her lover to the stand-up metal table and they tied her to the chair and she is going to be force to watch her lover get torture. After the first set of procedures he took Olivia and her lover to the secure room that has 8 locks on the door and chains their feet to bottom of the floor and after that they came down and ask Olivia does she want to know what your lover being turn into and she said yes Elliot and Lowell. They correct her by telling her that you only call us Master or Sir and after that they told her that her lover is going be their human dog./span/p  
div style="mso-element: footnote-list;"!- [if !supportFootnotes]-br clear="all" /  
div id="ftn1" style="mso-element: footnote;"  
p class="MsoFootnoteText" /p  
/div  
div id="ftn2" style="mso-element: footnote;" /div  
/div 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"The person who is and will be doing the procedures is Doctor Dale Stuckeya style="mso-footnote-id: ftn1;" title="" href="file:/G:/VDSATA/Violent%20Drunk%20Sex%20Abuse%20Threatened%20Arrested%20UPDATED%20VERSION% #_ftn1" name="_ftnref1"span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="mso-special-character: footnote;"!- [if !supportFootnotes]-span class="MsoFootnoteReference"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red; mso-ansi-language: EN-US; mso-fareast-language: EN-US; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"[1]/span/span!-[endif]-/span/span/a and he will help deliver the twins and Olivia find out it is Dale when he took his doctor stuff off. Dale went on explaining in details what procedures that he is doing to Dean Porter, Matthew Parker, Elliot Stabler, and Lowell Harris and they said okay now for when and after the babies are born I will start getting Olivia ready for her procedures but hers are simple. Dale told them to strap Olivia to table for I can mark where I going put metal rings in her for they can't be taking out and after that he went to finish the procedures on her lover (Fin Tutuola). After that they gave their prisoners some scraps of food because they are not allow to eat a meal and plus they are force to bow to their Masters and the prisoners are waiting for the next torture. So Olivia was screaming in pain and then she felt her water broke and so her lover called for help and their captors came and ask what happen and they saw that one of the prisoners is being to delivering her twins. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"So the captors took her to where they going be delivering the babies and brought her lover to the room to watch and when she was fully dilated they had two of her captors help her to push while Dr. Stuckey came to deliver her children. After her children were deliver; her captors took her children to made up nursery that they built and after that they put her to sleep for she can heal after giving birth to twins. A month later, Olivia all healed up and they got her ready for her procedures and she ask them may she see her twins and they said only for 10 minutes because your procedures need to be done and do you understand Olivia and she said yes Masters. After she have seen her twins they took her to the surgery and she was ready for the pain they about inflict on her and after that she was force to get on her knees and beg us to let you see your lover or else we will send someone to kill your adopted father and his wife okay slave. When she started begging to see her lover and that she will behave for now on and so they let her see her lover and he told her that he has a plan to get out of here. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: 10.0pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 150%;"span style="font-size: 18.0pt; line-height: 150%; font-family: 'Times New Roman',serif; mso-fareast-font-family: 'Covered By Your Grace'; color: red;"The plan is to first pretend that we are going to behave and listen to them and then after that when they start to take us to another warehouse then we escape with the twins. So when they got to the road and ask for help and a young couple help the family into their car and take them to the hospital and then Olivia called her captain told him that her and Fin and her twins are in the hospital we are okay. Her captain asked her where are they and the doctor told her that they are in span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanChicago at Chicago Med and see you soon dad and bring papa ed for you too meet your grandchildren. After Olivia called their boss and the detectives from intelligence came introduce themselves as Detective Erin Lindsey and Detective Jay Halstead and they called their boss. Their boss asked them to ask the family do they know how they got to Chicago and then ask them do they know who kept them prisoners. When Detective Lindsey and Detective Halstead went to the room where the family is and ask their questions and they (Olivia and Fin) said that Olivia's ex-husband, Lowell Harris, Matthew Parker, FBI Special Agent Dean Porter, and Dale Stuckey was keeping us prisoners because I Olivia sent my ex-husband to prison for raping me, my daughter, and my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
div style="mso-element: footnote-list;"!- [if !supportFootnotes]-br clear="all" /  
div id="ftn1" style="mso-element: footnote;"  
p class="MsoFootnoteText" /p  
/div  
/div 


End file.
